Christmas in the Tardis
by stargaza
Summary: Little Christmas ficlet. It's hard to know when Christmas is in a time machine. Surprise for the Ponds!


**AN: I've decided to do a different Christmas ficlet for Supernatural, Sherlock, and Doctor Who. Please check out the others as soon as I put them up. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!**

Christmas in the Tardis

Amy groaned and rolled out of bed, stretching and yawning. Rory was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. They both were expecting another full day of running and danger and they dressed in clothes that were comfortable. However, what they were not expecting was a giant sized tree covering nearly the whole interior of the console room. "MERRY CHRISTMAS PONDS!" The Doctor startled them. "What?" Rory stuttered.

"It's Christmas?" Amy gasped. "How could we forget?" The Doctor simply smiled and snapped his fingers, lighting up the entire room with multicolored lights shaped like mini daleks, sonic screwdrivers, and Tardis's. "It's hard to keep track of time in a time machine," the Doctor smirked. He quickly dashed down the stairs towards the enormous tree filling the room and tossed the still stunned ponds two perfectly-wrapped presents.

The Doctor smiled at them expectantly, giving them a thumbs up. "Doctor, we-" Amy starts. "Didn't get me a present? That's ok, I didn't exactly give you time to buy one," the Doctor shrugs dismissively. Amy frowns, looking guilty. Rory, however, gets a eureka look on his face and whispers something into Amy's ear, grinning the whole time. "Never mind," Amy chuckled. "Stay here!" She grabbed Rory's hand and they dashed out of the room.

The Doctor was fiddling with his sonic screwdriver when the Ponds returned, holding something behind their backs. The Doctor eyed them suspiciously. "Well…" Rory started. "We had been eyeing these in the wardrobe and we thought you would enjoy it!" Amy finished for him. They hand two simple boxes to him, their grins as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. The Doctor carefully peeled off the lid off the first, medium-sized box, only to gasp in surprise.

It was his scarf. His brilliant, multicolored scarf from the good old days. A laugh bubbles from his lips as he glances at the smiling Ponds. "Where did you guys find this?" Amy shrugs. "It was lying in the middle of the floor, like the Tardis wanted us to give it to you." He pats the the console lovingly. "Wow," he breathed, turning back to his friends. "You guys…"

"Wait," Rory sticks out his hand. "You didn't open your other gift." The small box was wrapped with santa hat wrapping paper. As he ripped off the pesky paper, he gasps at the intricately carved gallifreyan text lining the wooden box. As he undid the clasp, his eyes started to water. It was a bowtie. A marvelous, beautiful, cool bowtie. It was the deepest blue possible with little miniscule Tardis's sewn into it. "I…" He couldn't express his gratitude enough, so he simply grasped the Ponds close, thankful for the family he never knew he would find. "I'm going to put these in my room, I'll be back!" he calls, still eyeing his gifts lovingly.

The Ponds eyed the gifts he had previously tossed to them. As they rip the paper off the first, they laugh. Two pairs of circular reading glasses gleam back at them. They set them to the side, observing the flat rectangular package before them. As the paper falls off, Amy sucks in a large breath. It was a photo album as blue as the Tardis. There was a sticky note on the front, reading, _Dear Ponds, thank you for all the adventures you have come with me on! Sure, we have gotten into some tight spots, but I can always count on you two to pull me out (eventually). Love you always, Ponds. -Doctor_

As they look through it, they see photos from Rory's first adventure in Venice, their funny ponchos from the Dream Lord's tricks, and almost all of the adventures they had ever been on. Amy's eyes tear up, and although he would never admit it, so did Rory"s. They had been through so much together, but they would always be just that, together. At the very back, there is a picture of the Statue of Liberty at sunset, with another sticky note reading, _See you in the morning, Ponds. _They smile, awaiting the next adventure with their Doctor.


End file.
